


The Princess and the Dragon

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Puppy Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy introduces Draco to a new game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Written for the dmpp_ldws Round Two, Challenge Six. The prompt was a drawing and word count was supposed to be 300-400 words. Original prompt (and image) can be found [here](http://dmpp-ldws.livejournal.com/21784.html). I WON!! 

“Why are you dressed so stupidly?” Draco said without preamble upon entering Pansy’s nursery, wrinkling his nose.  
  
Pansy sniffed and turned up her own nose at him. “I picked out this outfit myself!”  
  
Draco looked down himself, the look of distaste still prominent on his face. “Lucky you. I didn’t get to choose _my_ stupid outfit.”  
  
“It’s not stupid!” Pansy insisted.  
  
“It is too! I look like a baby!”  
  
“Well, you _are_ only nine.” Pansy sniggered. She was a big girl at ten. She had double digits!  
  
Draco scowled. “You look like a baby too!”  
  
Pansy gasped. She did not! She looked like a princess! Or at least she’d thought so. Stupid Draco. She couldn’t believe she’d looked forward to seeing him again. “Well, if you’re so unhappy with being here, why don’t you leave?” she retorted, doing everything she could to hide the trembling of her lower lip. She was _not_ a baby and she wasn’t going to cry like one in front of him!  
  
Draco’s scowl stayed in place as he sat down on her favourite bench. She wanted to tell him that he couldn’t—this was her nursery, after all!—but her mother would probably be very cross with her if she did that. “I can’t,” he finally said. “Mum told me that I could either go play with you or Goyle. And you’re more fun than him, even if you _are_ a girl.”  
  
Pansy instantly forgave him since he had chosen her over another boy, and sat down next to him. “Want to play tea?”  
  
He gave her a horrified look. “No! And nothing involving dolls either!”  
  
She pouted. She had a new pretty doll she would have loved to show off. “Then what?”  
  
Draco shrugged. “Maybe read some of your stories? The ones with dragon-killing, I mean.”  
  
Pansy perked up. Those stories usually involved princesses. “We could act one out,” she suggested.  
  
Draco shrugged. “Sure. Do you have a sword and a dragon?” He looked around.  
  
She shook her head. “No. But we can act out other parts.”  
  
“Like what?” His nose wrinkled again.  
  
“Well, it’s Valentine’s Day, so we could play True Love’s Kiss?”  
  
“What’s that?” he asked.  
  
Giggling, she showed him. To his credit, he stayed perfectly still throughout the kiss.  
  
“How was it?” she asked afterwards.  
  
He gave it some thought. “Wet,” he then replied. “You sure you don’t have a sword?”  
  



End file.
